witchgirlsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Акетон
Акетон '– кузнец с Меридиана и отец Олдерна – одного из руководителей восстания. Описание Акетон является отличным кузнецом (сперва самостоятельно выковывает корону для Элион, а затем, как высококлассный специалист, отправляется по приказу Фобоса ремонтировать машины и инструменты на подводных шахтах). Он вместе с сыном Олдерном содержит кузнечный магазин, в котором производит и продаёт различное оружие. Акетон, как и Олдерн, в тайне от Фобоса поддерживает и всячески содействует восстанию на Меридиане. Биография Впервые Акетон появляется в сериале в качестве кузнеца, который изготавливает корону для Элион. Оказывается, в обмен на это Фобос обещал свободу пленнику, однако когда доходит до дела и Акетон отдаёт корону принцессе, Фобос велит отправить его работать на подводные шахты. На шахтах Акетон встречает Джулиана, который по счастливой случайности спасает кузнеца от смерти – одежда Акетона застревает в шестерне, и если бы не Джулиан, который вовремя разрывает её, то Акетона непременно бы затянуло в смертоубийственный механизм и расплющило. Благодаря товарища за спасение, Акетон узнаёт в нём отца Калеба, считавшегося давно пропавшим в битве у Серого леса. Чтобы сообщить эту новость своему сыну и близкому другу Калеба – Олдерну, Акетон специально засовывает свой инструмент в шестерни и ломает его. Стражник разрешает кузнецу отправиться в магазин за новым инструментом, но только под конвоем солдат. К несчастью для Акетона, его замысел оказывается понятен проводнику Джику, который тайно наблюдал за тем, как кузнец сломал свой инструмент и отпросился на волю (вскоре Джик доносит об этом Фобосу и Седрику). Придя в магазин, Акетон радостно встречается с сыном и рассказывает ему о своей незавидной участи и о том, что он пришёл, чтобы починить инструмент. Отойдя подальше от стражника, который остаётся ждать Акетона у входа, кузнец рассказывает Олдерну, что отец Калеба – Джулиан жив и находится вместе с ним на подводных шахтах. Акетон просит сына срочно передать эту информацию Калебу, что Олдерн и делает, едва простившись с отцом. Появление [[1 сезон|'1 сезон]]:' * 1 сезон 19 серия «Подводные шахты» * 1 сезон 26 серия «Последняя битва» [[2 сезон|'2 сезон]]: * 2 сезон 24 серия «Икс значит Ксанаду» * 2 сезон 25 серия «У значит Урожай» * 2 сезон 26 серия «З значит Зенит» Галерея |-|Сериал= Aketon giving Elyon the crown that he made for her according to Phobos' order.png|Акетон отдаёт Элион корону, которую он сделал по приказу Фобоса. Aketon begs Phobos not to send him to the underwater mines.png|Акетон умоляет Фобоса не отправлять его на подводные шахты. Aketon's clothes getting stuck in the gear.png|Одежда Акетона застревает в шестерне. Aketon trying to get out of gear before it crushes him.png|Акетон пытается выбраться из шестерён, которые вот-вот расплющат его. Aketon lying on earth after being saved by Julian.png|Спасённый Джулианом Акетон лежит на земле. Aketon thanking Julian for saving his life.png|Акетон благодарит Джулиана за спасение. Aketon recognises Caleb's father in Julian.png|Акетон узнаёт в Джулиане отца Калеба. Aketon asks the guard to let him go to his shop for the new instrument.png|Акетон просит стражника отпустить его в кузницу за новым инструментом. Aketon enters his shop.png|Акетон входит в свой магазин. Aldarn greeting his father Aketon.png|Олдерн с радостью встречает своего отца. Aketon tells Aldarn that Phobos made him work on the underwater mines.png|Акетон рассказывает Олдерну, что Фобос заставил его работать на подводных шахтах. Aldarn tells Aketon that if they are identified with the rebellion, it won't be safe for them to stay on Meridian.png|Олдерн напоминает отцу, что если их свяжут с восстанием, то оставаться на Меридиане будет небезопасно. Aketon reveals to Aldarn that Caleb's father is alive.png|Акетон открывает Олдерну секрет, что отец Калеба жив. Vathek, Aldarn and Akheton preparing to fight against Gargoyle.png|Ватек, Акетон и Олдерн готовятся сразиться с Гаргойлем во время битвы в Заветном городе. |-|Сцены сражений= Категория:Персонажи Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Персонажи из сериала Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Жители Меридиана Категория:Мятежники